The Way We Were
by AlexxWoods
Summary: When Summer asks her friends how they first met she Lily, James, Kelly, Sirius and Remus begin to look back at the past seven years they spent together. Their first day at Hogwarts, how Remus and Kelly became honestlyguyswe'rejustreallygoodfriendsandthat'
1. Wince

The Way We Were

Summary:  
When Summer asks her friends how they first met she Lily, James, Kelly, Sirius and Remus begin to look back at the past seven years they spent together. Their first day at Hogwarts, how Remus and Kelly became honestly-guys-we're-just-really-good-friends-and-that's-it friends and a lot more.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything. HP belongs to JKR and I have to say I got a little inspired by our all beloved ELVEN DAGGER

Okay guys, since I hate art (I love looking at it but I suck at drawing and so on) I wrote this in my double art lesson. Just enough time to do something useful.It's not really a sequel but it's kind of related to my other fic "In Good Company", so for all of you who wanna find out what they left out . If you haven't read "In Good Company" doesn't matter just enjoy this one.

Chapter I "Wince"

"Do you remember how we first met?"

The candlelit common room stayed quiet.

"Does anyone remember how we first met?", Summer repeated her question a little louder this time. She looked around the room.

Kelly her tall Asian friend was sharing a cuddly arm chair with her we're-just-really-good-friends boyfriend Remus. On the couch near the fire was Lily holding hands with James. And on the floor right behind her was Sirius. "What kind of question is that", Lily looked at Summer with her slightly confused looking green eyes.

"Guys, our exams are over. school is over!" She couldn't believe she sounded so upset about it but she was."This may be the last week we're going to spend together. God knows what will happen to us after Hogwarts. Maybe we'll never see each other again. I can't believe I have to say good bye to you. I can't believe I'll never ever see you guys again..."

Sirius pulled her into his arms comfortingly but mumbled something that sounded like "drama queen". The others were shocked. Normally Summer was the calmest person on earth. Nothing could upset her, except it had something to do with clothes. (I'm not going to tell you what happened when she saw some other girl wearing the same top, but I can tell you it didn't look so good for the other one)

"Guys", now she looked desperate, "Guys, I'm serious- don't you even dare saying that line", Summer glanced at Sirius who had opened his mouth to say something.

Kelly gave her friend a little smile. "I bumped into you at the station", her smile grew larger as she remembered how she had met Summer at the train station almost seven years ago. "And that caused you to drop your trunk"

A light look of remembering crept onto Summer's face.

"I screamed and yelled at you so loud that everyone began to stare", Summer laughed and blushed a little. "My favorite clothes were in there", she defended herself.

Sirius smiled at his fashion obsessed girlfriend.

"And then", Lily straightened up a little and let go of James' hand. "Then Remus came to your rescue", she looked at him. "You told Sum that it had been an accident and Kelly hadn't meant to make you drop your things"

flashback

A little brown haired girl walked down the station she tried to carry a trunk almost twice as large as herself. She just turned her head to look after a handsome boy with black hair when she was hit by something. She dropped her large trunk and tripped. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw another girl, Asian, only two feet away laying face down at the ground. Summer got up and started to yell.

"Can't you watch out you stupid fruitcake? Where do you have your eyes? Do you think it's normal to knockover inoccent people. Do you have any idea how expensive these robes are?"

She stepped back a little to get a better look at Kelly who had just picked herself up from the floor.

"Let me look at you. Oh, sorry my fault as I can easily see you have no sense for fashion so how could I possibly think.."

"May I be able to help?", Remus rushed over to keep Summer from strangeling Kelly. "I'm sure..", he looked unsure at Kelly.

"Kelly" she answered.

"Okay, so I'm sure Kelly didn't do that on purpose. She just didn't pay attention, just like you if I'm not wrong."

Summer looked like she wanted to say something to Remus but then changed her mind, instead she called out for another boy.

"You, what's your name?"

The boy didn't look too happy.

"P-Peter"

"Lucky you Peter, come on, carry my trunk."

Lily didn't know anyone and she didn't want to force her company on anyone so she settled down in an empty compartment. She took a seat next to the window and when the train started to move she began to look out of the window. The door opened and Kelly came in. She smiled widely.

"Is this seat taken?", she pointed at the one opposite of Lily.

She shook her head.

"Great"

She lifted her trunk and hit Lily right in the face with it. Lily winced.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.."

Kelly turned to apologize but hit Lily again, this time at the head. Lily winced again but didn't say anything.

"Sorry, it's all my fault. I'm a little clumsy."

When she had finally managed to place her trunk in the baggage rack and set down she stepped on Lilys foot but didn't even seem to notice. Lily was quite happy about that, she didn't want to be hit again when Kelly tried to apologize one more time.

"I'm Kelly"

Kelly held out one hand and waited for Lily to take it. Lily took it shyly waiting for the pain to come. But nothing unusual happened it looked like she might manage to get to the school without receiving anymore physical damage. The compartment door slid open once again and Summer entered. She looked around and spotted Kelly. She wanted to leave again but immediately remembered the reason she came to this compartment in first place: All the others were full. Summer rolled her eyes and sat down next to Lily. She hoped Lily wasn't as bad as Kelly.

"I'm Summer."

Lily wanted to answer happy to have company, so Kelly had another victim but Summers attention had already ebbed away. She had opened her handbag and was fishing for the newest issue of Witch Weekly. So Lily went back to looking out of the window. Kelly began to talk. She talked very fast and very loud.

"I'm so excited. I always wanted to go to Hogwarts. My mother went there too you know. Do you have any idea in which house you'll get? I'm mean sure we can't be sure but do you have any wishes for clues? My mother was in Ravenclaw. She's pretty smart you have to know. You think she'll be disappointed if I get into another house? I've got an older sister but she goes to a different school. One in China. She sometimes writes me. But only sometimes. She doesn't really have time to write you know. School keeps her busy. It's pretty hard. You think Hogwarts is that hard too? My mother told me all kinds of stories. One is about a certain portrait..."

She was cut off by Summer's hand hitting the table.

"Don't you ever need to breath? It's fine that you're nervous but shut it.

Lily was thankful that Summer was the one who had put an ending to this. Sure it was okay that Kelly was nervous but she didn't have to talk that much did she? Lily just hoped that she would find some nicer friends once she arrived at Hogwards. If she'd ever arrive. The train ride seemed endless. It was getting dark and the midnight blue sky was mixed with grey evening clouds. The door opened a third time. Now two boys were standing in the doorway. Both had sneaky grins on their faces.

"Good evening my ladies"

They sat down without asking.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything"

This time the other one spoke. The one with the messy hair. Lily didn't fail to notice that it made him look quite adorable.

"James Potter, Sirius Black", he gestured first to himself then to the other handsome boy.

"We're here to inform you that we'll arrive at Hogsmead in 15 minutes. Time to get ready. See ya!"

They left again. Strange was all that came into Lily's mind. Strange but cute.

end of flashback

"I totally forgot how clumsy you once were", Summer had to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? She still is clumsy."

They all burst out laughing.

"How did we ever become friends ?

"Oh, that is easy", Sirius spoke for the first time.

"We", he gestured to James, "Were the reason. You figured you should stick together to be strong agains us...

The candles were half burnt down still quiet whispers filled the almost empty common room.

"I remember how lost and misplaced I felt after being sorted. I had no friends. No one to talk to. I was completely unaware of the magical world. I knew nothing. I had tried to read in my text books on the train ride to Hogwards but everytime I did I felt rather scared-" "Yeah, but I was afraid of myself", Lily gave him a sad smile.

"You were the only one being nice to me", again she smiled at him, this time thankful.

"I'll never forget our first conversation. I'm not gonna lie- I think I would have been lost without you..."

flashback

Lily looked around the great hall. The welcoming feast was in full swing. But she didn't feel like eating. Instead she looked up and down the different house tables. Soaking in every bit of information she could get. This whole world was so new to her. She was afraid she might not fit in. Sure she was curious but also a little afraid. She remembered all the bad witches she had read about in fairy tales. And this seemed pretty much like a fairy tale to her.

"Maybe I don't belong here", she muttered to herself.

"Everyone belongs somewhere"

Lily looked up she hadn't expected an answer. The boy who had rescued Kelly, Remus, was looking at her.

"Maybe some people don't. Maybe some people are just... lost."

"Maybe some people just need a little time to realize that even they belong somewhere, no one is just lost, besides everything that's lost is meant to be found", he gave her a small, shy smile.

"I'm Remus."

"Lily", she quickly responsed to his smile.

There was something nice about the glow in his eyes. Something trustworthy, something that made Lily feel better. She decided to eat at least a little bit, later she and Remus followed the prefects to their dorm rooms. Lily looked at him for a moment.

"Good night", he just nodded and made his way to the stair case on the right while she took the left one.

Before she opened the door she could hear loud voices. Summer was yelling about something for that she obviously blamed Kelly. Lily didn't care. She went straight to bed.

She woke up early the next morning, the sun hadn't risen yet. Lily wasn't quite sure how she had managed to get some sleep at all. Summer had a pretty loud voice. She got up, got dressed and left the dorm. To her surprise she wasn't the only one up that early.

The boy with the messy black hair was standing at a table near the fire, when he heard her come he quickly hid whatever he'd been working on behind his back.

She believed James was his name.

"Hey there little miss"

He made a few steps left to make sure he covered all of what he had spread out on the table. He didn't want her to find out so she didn't bother.

The house tables were almost empty when Lily entered the great hall two hours later. She saw Remus waving at her and decided to sit down next to him.

"Morning" he sounded a little sleepy. "So how was your first night? Do you still feel lost?", he gave her one of his heartwarming smiles.

She couldn't help it, he always made her feel better.

"It was alright. But a little loud."

"Ah, I see, Summer likes to scream."

"Yeah well, that's only one of her habits."

Lily still didn't feel like eating she felt rather sick. Remus was watching her.

"You can solve every problem with chocolate, so what's yours?", he reached for his bag to search it for chocolate.

"I feel sick"

Remus let his bag down again. "Oh...", there was an awkward silence.

"Well, that'll go away, you're just nervous", he smiled at her as if to promise she would do better after their first lesson.

Summer walked into the great hall. She was followed by at least 15 other girls, first years, second years and even some third years. They were obviously laughing at something Summer had just said. Lily remembered the satisfied look she'd noticed on Summer's face the evening before when she had sat down at her house table. It felt right for her. She had seen it on her face. Summer and her friends sat down at the other side of the table. Lily didn't spot Kelly. Well, it still was early Kelly had plenty of time left. (about 10 minutes)

When Remus got up to get to their first class (transfiguration) with Lily, she noticed she hadn't brought her bag.

"Wait a minute, I'll be right back."

She ran up the staircase. She really didn't wanna be late. She had heard stories about Professor McGonnagal. She seemed to be a very strict teacher and Lily didn't want to be late on her first day. After turning the wrong way twice she finally opened the dorm door.

Out of breath Lily spotted her bag immediately. It was laying on her bed.

Lily froze, she heard some strange noise. It sounded like a quiet whisper or a mumble?

Something grabbed her ankle. Lily screamed. Her heart was beating faster than normal. She slowly turned around and saw Kelly laying streched out on the floor.

It didn't seem like she was able to move at all. Lily kneeled down next to her.

She probably fell out of bed and broke her leg.

"Are you okay?", Lily had to fight hard to keep the anger out of her voice.

She was still shocked. Kelly tried to answer but she could hardly open her mouth. Lily was concerned. What if this was serious?

Should I go and get help? But who? and where? I hardly know my way around.

She could feel the door open again behind her.

"What's wrong?", Lily recognized Remus' voice and turned around.

She was so happy to see him. She was sure he would be able to help Kelly.

"I was wondering what took you so long and then I heard you scream, so is-"

He broke off noticing Kelly on the floor unable to move like a beetle who was laying on it's back.

"You...you can help her right? You know what's wrong.?"

Remus stepped closer.

"Someone stunned her", he explained in a calm voice,

"Not a good stunning spell otherwise she wouldn't be able to roll her eyes like that, though it did it's job. ´No need to worry, she'll be perfectly fine"

Remus had noticed Lily's horrified expression.

"We just have to", he stepped over Kelly and muttered the antispell.

Kelly groaned. Remus reached out one hand and pulled her back up.

"I hate those prats. This bloody fruitcake honestly stepped on my arm!"

(A/N: I just fell in love with the word fruitcake. So who wants to hear my cheesy story of senseless love? Okay well then! One day little Tona was looking up something in the dictionary. Tona really likes dictionaries. So many words in one book. She was flipping through the pages lost in her thoughts when she stumbled over it and fell in love. Fruitcake. Honestly I didn't know that's a swearword. Now I know )

"Wait, who did this to you?", Lily had come to believe Kelly had done that to herself by accident. Kelly didn't look at Lily, she was busy brushing dust of her robes.

"I wanted to go into the great hall for breakfast then I saw them in the common room, leaning over a table and whispering something. They must have thought I had overheard their conversation. Next thing I know is those prats attacking me with their wands. They stunned me and dragged me up here."

(A/N: I know boys actually can't enter the girls' dorms but do you honestly think those two wouldn't know another sneaky way to get there? Yes even after their first night. And Remus is that smart it would have been no problem for him to figure something else out to get up there to rescue Lily his until then only friend?)

"Oh Lord" Remus was looking at them, "Our first lesson started 10 minutes ago."

They grabbed Kelly who was complaining about not having eaten anything and ran down the stairs. When the finally managed to get to the right class room they were 20 minutes late.

They shyly knocked and entered the room, expecting the worst.

Professor McGonnagal looked up from her notes and gave them a sharp look.

"Aha, so who do we have here?"

Remus stepped in front of Kelly and Lily looking right at McGonnagal.

"I'm sorry. It's totally my fault"

Lily and Kelly wanted to rebut but Remus gestured them to stay silent.

"And you are...?", the Professor raised her eyebrows.

Remus took a deep breath.

"Remus Lupin, Ma'am. Like I said it's my fault. We kinda lost track of time and...then we got lost-"

"It's alright. Sit down, all of you."

A whisper began to rise like a low breeze over a weatfield. Normally Professor McGonnagal liked to let students who were late wait outside the door for the rest of the lesson. She used to take away points or give detention. But never, never in her whole career as teacher she would have simply said "Sit down!"

"Look who's here", Sirius leaned over to James to whisper something in his ear. Both began to giggle.

Kelly shot them an annoyed look.

"May I ask what's so funny over there, Mr. Black?", Professor McGonnagal was looking at them sharply.

"Nothing, Ma'am"

The rest of the lesson passed by without any other interruptions.

"How could they possibly do that?", Lily's voice was drowning in anger.

"Too late. On my first day."

When Lily, Remus and Kelly sat down in the great hall for dinner that evening Lily hadn't calmed down yet.

"The first impression is the most important one"

She stabbed one of her potatoes brutally. Soon another joined the first.

"I'll always be the girl who was too late on her first day."

On the other side of the table Sirius was complaining about something a whole lot worse.

"Can you believe it? She said I'm Pretty good looking! Not amazingly stunning, heavenly handsome, heartbreaking gorgeous or soulshaking hot?Nooo, I'm pretty good looking

He ripped his sausage.

"Who did?", Peter wanted to show Sirius that he cared, that he deserved to be in his company, maybe not his friend but to be around him.

Sirius ripped another sausage before answering, a psycho like look on his face.

"That Summer chick. Just wait, I'll pay her back"

He added some ketch up which gave the whole scene a quite gory look.

The first week passed by and Lily actually managed to get lost less than three times a day (she was pretty proud of that). Weekend! Time to relax? Not for the first years. Lily hadn't expected so much work to come. She was sitting under a big tree next to the lake listening to Remus trying to explain her the basics of Defence agains the dark arts.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Wha..?"

He gave her a tired smile.

"Of course you're not. The sun is shining and it's Saturday."

"I'm sorry... I just got a little carried away."

Five feet away Summer was enjoying the last Summer sunshine. (A/N: haha, that's funny. Summer sunshine, hhah, sorry go on)

"I'm telling you", she was laying in the grass surrounded by the usual crowed, "The sun loves me. We're like lovers. The two of us belong together like Ben and Matt, Madonna and Sean and Uma and Ethan

(A/N: I know! But I don't care. I like these kind of comparisons. And it's my story so...Accept it or let it.)

The air was full of laugher and giggling. Lily really wanted to listen to Remus who began to talk again but she just couldn't. The birds were singing happily, she just couldn't listen to him. Her mind was wandering her eyes looked up and down the ground. Suddenly the girls surrounding Summer began to scream and jumped to their feet.

"Gosh girls, that's just a little spider,"

Summer sounded amused. Lily was surprised Summer wasn't the first one on the run. But she really shouldn't complain. Now all those girls had left with good or rather lame excuses.

I just wanna fetch my Transfiguration book or I've gotta go to the toilet.

Lily noticed Remus had given up, now he was reading in his History of Magic notes. She also noticed Sirius standing behind a tree only two feet away from her. From time to time he poked his head out from behind to look over at Summer. She had closed her eyes and put off her shoes.

Sirius came out of the safe shadow of the tree, on tiptoes he made his way over to Summer until he was one foot away from her. Lily suspected nothing good.

Should she warn Summer?

Sirius looked like he was up to no good. Now he took out his wand. Lily streched out an arm, reaching out for Remus' hand.

"Look, he's going to hex her. We've gotta do something."

No response.

She turned her head. He was sleeping.

"Great".

Lily wanted to get up but it was already too late. Sirius had disappeared again. Summer looked just like always. No third arm, no tentacles. Lily relaxed again. And before she knew it she had fallen asleep as well.

"Ouch...", a scream had woken her from her cuddly, bonbon-colored dream and cause her to hit her head at the tree trunk. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT-SUFFER-PAIN-I-I-WANT IT-SUFFER"...

Wuuu I finally finished this chapter. So in the next one they'll finally become friends. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.

I wanted this to be funny, but I think I'm heading into drama. I already wrote two certain scene for this story. A lot of screaming, some tears, broken hearts. But I think you'll like it. I won't make it one of those super tragic oh-crap-I-need-another-handkerchief-my-12th-this-chapter-story don't worry. I love my little funny scenes. Okay, so I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think about it. And I still have all this nice ideas to come up with in the next chapters. If you want anything special tell me. i always appreciate advise. Since I have a big French test coming up tomorrow and it's already 8:20pm and I have learned nothing I think it's time for me to go and work on my next A Review and let me know what you think. I hope you don't get the wrong impression of Kelly. She really is a sweet girl. I promise. She only gets a little nervous sometimes and then well she starts talking without a minute break. But she gets better in the next chapters just like they all do in case someone thinks Summer's a little bh. She really has a heart made out of pure gold.

Xoxox Tona


	2. I knew it was you

**Disclaimer: I own as much as I know about Math (meaning: nothing). I've got a big Math test coming up on Monday and I should be learning for it but since that won't help anyway (wrong attitude I know) I figured I could do something better, something that's actually quite fun. My A in French inspired me a little. (Jumps out of joy. I love latters and they love me, just as much as numbers hate me. They laugh at me and keep rearranging themselves so that my solution is always wrong. Stupid little things).**

Chapter II "I Knew You Did It"

Lily turned her head looking for the source of the noise. Summer. She wasn't laying on the grass anymore. She was on her feet. Her furious face was a deep shade of red.

"I just can't believe it. How could that happen? I mean I know how this happens, but how could it happen...to me?

Lily and Remus ,who had been woken up by Summer's voice, exchanged looks.

Summer stared up to the bright blue sky.

"How, how could you do that to me?"

Lily looked at Remus unsure, he nodded. They walked over to Summer, her friends hadn't come back yet. Maybe they couldn't find their text books or the toilet was occupied...

"Is..uhm..everything okay?"

Summer stared at Lily.

"Look at me! Do I look okay?

As Lily looked closer she noticed that Summer wasn't just red because of anger, it looked more like...

"Is that a sunburn?

Summer began to laugh crazily. Her eyes widened.

"Noo...no no This can't possibly be a sunburn. I never ever ever have had a sunburn. Why should I get one now? The sun loves me.

Summer looked into her mirror again. Her eyes widened until they reached the size of tennis balls. She sank to their feet. Remus and Lily exchanged looks again. They couldn't believe it. It was just a sunburn.

**(A/N: YES! I am addicted. I love writing things italic. It gives them this certain...you know what I mean)**

It took Lily twenty** (A/N: Busted)** minutes to convince Summer to let her take her to the hospital wing.

Remus noticed Sirius standing behind a tree howling with laugher...

"I want it to suffer. I want it to gone. I want it to apologize. The sun has always been protecting me. It loved me. We were like husband and wife and now? Now it cheated on me. I want the divorce. You hear me? It's over, OVER. Pack up your stuff and go..."

Lily tried hard not to laugh. This was ridiculous.

"That is not funny. I look like a tomato. Like a radish. Like an apple-

"Hey Johnsson, don't forget the cherry and strawberry.", Sirius appeared from behind a corner grinning so widely Lily swore you could have counted all of his teeth.

"Sod off Black."

They kept walking. (Actually Lily grabbed Summer's collar and dragged her up to the hospital wing to keep her from strangling Sirius).

end of flashback

"It took Madam Pomfrey two days to get my face back to normal again. It was a nightmare."

Sirius looked at his girlfriend who by now had settled down on his lap curled up like a cat.

You don't...know it...do you?"

Suddenly he looked uncomfortable. A guilty expression on his face.

"You...", Lily realized something and wondered why she hadn't noticed that before. "You..." "It was you. I saw you there."

Summer looked from Sirius to Lily and back again.

"You did what?"

"It's not important, really it's just... I was young.

"I don't care if it's not important. I wanna know what's going on. You can tell me everything, I won't bite your head of."

Sirius didn't look convinced.

"You promise you won't be mad, no matter what I'll tell you?"

"Oh Lord, I always knew you did it. I knew it wasn't natural. But why? I wanna know why What did I ever do to you?"

"You told me I was good looking and you refused to go out with me!

"Yeah but that was no reason to kill her. Sirius looked at Lily confused. She looked just as surprised as he did.

"Are we talking about the same thing here?

"She was old and she suffered and she wouldn't have lasted long anymore but anyway that's beside the point."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone"

"Oh, so you don't even consider it as killing anymore because she was old and helpless. Let me guess you would call it: helping her to let go? I loved her, she was like a sister to me! Did you ever think about that when you gently made her leave?"

Summer jumped to her feet (stepping on Sirius') and crossed the room.

"You did it and I know you did it!"

"Would you please tell me what's going on?"

Summer continued to ignore him.

"Now I remember, you never liked her just because she once scratched you. Well, maybe twice or a little more often but again that's no reason. Let me guess you planned that since first year...!"

Remus tried to say something but Summer silenced him. The others began to worry about Summer. Once she talked herself into something no one else could stop her.

"Oh...oh...! Ha! I've got you. Remember I once found you and her in an empty, dark, shady corner of the common room. I knew you were threatening her. You came up with this lame excuse "I just wanted to ask her out." Sure. I should have known better, I shouldn't have trusted you. Wait, I didn't trust you."

"Since when is the common room shady?", Kelly tried not to burst out laughing because that would only make things worse.

"It's always shady when he's in it", Summer spat and nodded to Sirius.

"Oh, or how about that. The one time I woke up in the middle of the night and you were standing at the edge of my bed, carrying her. You claimed you only wanted to borrow her because you wanted to draw her because she was a real beauty... Now I know better.

She was the only cat I ever had and I loved her-

"You're talking about that stupid cat of yours that died in third year?", Sirius cut in, finally understanding what she had been yelling about.

"That cat was evil. You didn't even have a name for her. Sure I wanted it gone."

"Ha! Is that a confession? You said you wanted her dead.

Summer and Sirius stared at each other. They both were on their feet, Summer stood next to Lily and James (much to Lily's displeasure, Summer had after all a loud scream) Sirius was next to the armchair Kelly and Remus shared.

"I can't confess a confession if there's nothing to confess! I wanted her gone not dead.

Summer just snored in disbelieve.

"Look, I didn't do anything to that stupid cat. It was about 105 years old, probably died because of old age. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Summer's expression softened a little. She mumbled something about being sorry and sat down again.

"But then, what were you talking about?"

"I? Oh mhh, well... That sunburn...? That wasn't actually a sunburn. It was more like hmm, more like a color spell I cast on you..."

Summer clinched her teeth but didn't say anything.

flashback

It was already past midnight but the Gryffindor first year girls were still up. The moonlight fell brightly trough the room giving the whole scene a special atmosphere. "God I hate selfish people who only care about their own problems. I broke off a nail but this stupid girl was only complaining about her bleeding check. Such a lack of consideration!"

Lily and Kelly exchanged amused looks. The dorm fell silent again. Lily stood up and walked over to the window. The midnight blue sky was beyond beautiful. Time passed and Lily had no idea how long she had been standing there like that. Summer was slowly being replaced by Fall, which caused the nights to get colder. Lily froze a little. She went back to bed, believing Summer and Kelly had fallen asleep by then.

"It is aweful to be so alone", Lily heard a quiet voice, which she recognized as Summer's, say.

"What, did you read a book about it?", Kelly snored.

Summer said up now. She looked like Lily had never seen her before. Her eyes weren't filled with selfconfidence and she didn't wear her usual arrogant smile. Lily didn't fail to notice that she was shaking slighly, her eyes sparkled from held back tears.

"Just because I am always surrounded by people that doesn't mean I'm never feeling lonely. They don't really listen to the things I tell them and if they do they give me the answers they think I want to hear."

"If you don't like them then why don't you tell them to sod off?"

"It's still better than being on my own, isn't it..."

**A/N: Okay, so this is a very very very short chapter. I hope you all liked the cat-thing. It just came into my mind. You may have noticed that I like to borrow certain lines from movies, tv shows, books or songs. Of course I'm not taking any credit for them. Maybe you recognized some  
Don't forget to review.  
**


	3. About being eaten and cut into pieces

**Disclaimer: Like you ought to know by now I'm not taking the tiniest bit of credit for anything that's not mine. It all belongs to their respectful owners. **

Chapter III "About being eaten, cut into pieces and used as paint"

Lily, Kelly and Summer had just sat down when they heard an aweful familiar laugh. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had entered the great hall.

"Hey Johnsson", Sirius walked towards them, "You wanna go out with me?"

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Give me one , just one _good_ reason."

Sirius' smile grew larger.

"I'll be there..."

"I thought you wanted to convince me not scare me away..."

She turned away to pay attention to her magazine that had just arrived. James walked over to Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on mate, forget it, she's just _weird._ Besides today's Halloween which means we have a lot more to worry about than _strange_ girls."

Sirius mumbled something but followed his friend to the other side of the table. Today was not just Halloween it was also the first Hogsmead weekend for the third years. Their first _legal_ trip to Hogsmead. Sirius looked up and down the table considering whether he should eat a piece of _fruit cake, fruit pie or fruit flane. _(No, that's not all the same). Sirius was about to ask Remus for advise when Dumbledore, the school's headmaster, rose to his feet.

"My dear students, may I get your attention for just a little while?", this was clearly no question.

From one moment to the other the hall was as quiet as the hallways after midnight. The students were to stunned to whisper. The headmaster didn't usually address his students in the middle of breakfast. Something serious had to be going on.

"No need to look so concerned", he smiled warmly, "All of you who attempt to go to hogsmead this afternoon ought to know to be back before 6pm. This is new and very important. Remember 6pm."

His gaze rested a little longer on Sirius, James, Remus and Peter than on the other students.

"Well, what was that about?", Lily turned to Kelly and Summer.

Kelly looked just as uncomfortable as Lily, Summer didn't look the tiniest bit worried. She happyly chewed on her piece of _fruit flane._

"Vat? Don'tsch look schoo unhappy."

Kelly cast her a disgusted look.

"Sorry. So what's wrong with you guys.? You look as unhappy as the day is long. Didn't you hear Dumbledore say _"There's no need to be concerned._ We don't plan to stay there over night, do we?"

Kelly and Lily stayed quiet.

"Fine, so that's that and now stop looking like _upsidedown turned smilies!"_

Two hours later they joined the other students waiting in the entrance hall for the caretaker to check for their names on his list.

"Potter, Black", the caretaker looked at them suspiciously. "Don't you two even dare going anywhere near Zonko's."

They gave him sweet innocent puppy smiles and left.

Lily, Kelly and Summer stepped outside in the cold. Lily was very excited she had heard so many stories about hogsmead that she couldn't wait to get there. She wanted to see the little houses, the tight alleys, everything. Summer and Kelly showed Lily around like tour guides. First Summer lead the way to the post station telling her some boring facts and dates (Lily was amazed Summer actually knew this). Then she walked up to the heart of the village and entered several shops. Two hours later they entered the _three broomsticks._ Summer went to the bar and ordered for them, while Lily and Kelly settled down at a table near the window.

"So Lily, what do you think so far?"

Lily found it hard to answer. The beauty of this village was beyond words. Luckyly Summer's arrival drew the attention away from her.

"Here you are girls", she handed them two butterbeer and sat down next to Lily. The sky outside got darker every minute. Kelly glanced at her watch.

"Uh-oh, it's already 5:20pm, we should hurry. I don't wanna find out what happens if we're late."

They jumped to their feet and left the pub. They could hardly see their own hands, nor could they see the path they were supposed to follow up to the school. Summer was leading their way because _"She had a unerring sense of orientation"_. Turning a corner Summer suddenly stopped, Kelly who hadn't noticed that bumped right into her friend.

"Ouch-"

Summer silenced her. "Quiet, I hear someone or _something_."   
"_Bwuuu huuuu wuuu bhuuu_" three shadows came running out of the woods, growing larger and larger till they could be seen in full height and stopped in front of the girls. They jumped back and screamed in terror. Now the creatures started to laugh, it was a laugh that sounded so familiar to Summer, so she took a closer look and recognized James, Sirius and Remus. She looked pretty pissed...  
"Now what's wrong with you! Do you know what time it is! We gotta get back to the castle...! So stop it"

Sirius checked his watch and looked at Summer with a strange smile "Yes Ma'am, I do- it's 5.50pm"

"Ohhhh, I don't have time for _this_", Summer turned to her friends and they were already half gone when Sirius called her back.

"You don't have time for _this_? For what?"

"I don't have time for you guys. For all your stupid jokes. For your pranks. For you guys runnin' out of the woods. For you guys keepin' us away from getting back to the castle in time." She looked as furious as she had done in her first year when a girl had worn the same robes as she had.

Summer, Lily and Kelly turned back to the path and followed it, believing it would lead them to the castle, just like Summer had said.

"Hey, Johnsson. You need _me_."

"What?", Summer turned to face Sirius.

"You heard me", he smiled "That's the wrong way"

"You're lying, Black", she looked at him suspiciously, trying to find out if he was telling the truth.

"I'm not"

"He's not, _really_" Remus stepped forwards

"Now, why should we trust _you_?", Summer looked at him closely

"We can trust him!" Kelly turned to go into the direction Sirius was pointing.

Summer and Lily exchanged looks, but followed the others.  
They were now running dow the _right_ path. Completely out of breath they arrived at the portal, it looked just like always.

"Looks like we made it just in time", Summer streached out on hand to push it open.

Nothing "What, why doesn't this work?", the others caught a note of panic in her voice.

"You're doing it wrong.", Sirius joined her. He rattled at the gate furiously.

_Nothing_

Sirius turned to James.

"It can't be closed. It's _never_ closed. _Never_"

"So uhm, if the gate's closed, how are we supposed to get to the castle?", Kelly turned to face Remus.

She was sure he would come up with a brilliant idea, a way out of this mess. He gave her a tired smile, seems like he had to disappoint her this time.

"I'm sorry to destroy your hopes but there is no _other_ way. We'll have to wait until tomorrow morning for the caretaker to open the gate again and let us in."

"So you're saying we're gonna spend the night _here_, Summer looked shocked, her eyes filled with an expression of horror. She looked around her friends, waiting for one of them to shake her, wake her from this nightmare.

"It's gonna be a damn _long_ night.", Remus settled down next to an old tree, wrapping his robes tighter around himself, to keep out the cold.

"I can't believe this. Someone has to be searching for us.", Summer couldn't believe it. "They'll find us, I'm sure." She turned to the gate on tiptoes waiting for someone to release them from this nightmare.

"How are we supposed to be found when no one knows we're missing?", Summer stared to panic, she began to walk up and down hysterical, taking deep breaths.

_"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten."_ She walked back. _Ten...nine...seven...damn, I missed the eight now I have to start again."_

She walked back up, to walk down again. Lily grabbed Summer's hands pitielessly.

"It's okay sweety, why don't you just sit down?"

Summer mumbled something about bad luck but did as she was told. Lily turned to James who was throwing stones at a tree.

"Anger management, Potter?", Lily looked at him curiously

"Nah, just thinking...", James didn't seem like he'd noticed the sarcastic undertone in Lily's voice.

"By the way, where is your little _friend?_

James looked at her irritated.

"Who do you mean? Sirius and Remus are over there...", he gestured to Remus who was having a lively conversation with Kelly and to Sirius who tried to annoy Summer by telling her spuky stories about the forst around them.

Lily rolled her eyes, she should have known. "I'm talking about Peter, your _friend._

"Oh..., why didn't you say that rightaway Evans?", she gave him a look that could have made a fire freeze in response to his slimy smile.

"He's got _business_ to do, nothing to worry about, he's..._in the castle._ Wait, he is IN THE CASTLE. He's _in the castle._ Bloody hell Evans, do you know what that means?"

"He is lucky not to be in your company?", she gave him an innocent smile.

James ignored her. "He should have noticed we're not there by now, he's going to look for us. He's going to let us in before the sun rises again." Cheered up by the news James continued to throw stones more enthusiastically.

"Look, Black I _do not_ wanna hear your stupid stories. So just shut it. Or otherwise I'll...I'll make you shut up!", Summer couldn't manage it to hide all the fear from her face.

"_Or you'll make me shut up?_ You'd never do that!"

"Watch me!" Summer attacked Sirius with her finger nails "Take this...and that...oh and this one...hahaha"

After about five minutes of fighting they both layed in the grass. Sirius with a couple of scratches on his face. They were both laughing.

"Go, Summer", screamed Kelly supportively

"You shouldn't support her just because she's your friend", Remus looked at her, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm supporting her 'cause I think she's right and not because she's my friend."

The hours passed.

"I can't believe he's not looking for us, I mean we're his _friends._

James checked his watch for the 10th time. Summer had fallen asleep, using Sirius as pillow, singing quietly in her sleep.

_"I'm sexy, I'm cute. I'm popular to boot. I'm bitchin', great hair. The boys all love to stare. I'm wanted, I'm hot. I'm everything you're not..."_

Lily watched Remus and Kelly whisper about something, they laughed from time to time. _What were those two talking about all the time?_ Even James had settled down. Seemed like the stone throwing had made him tired. No he stared into the forest blankly. Lily believed he was sleeping. Sometimes he mumbled something that sounded like:

_"Can't believe it...friends...how dares he...friends"_

_meanwhile in the school_

Professor McGonnagal entered her house's common room. It immeditely went silent, just like someone had spun a net of silence around the room. The Professor hadn't been seen up there since more than seven years, and back then her coming hadn't meant anything good. She took a quick look around the room.

"Students, follow me into the great hall. No need to start a conversation, just follow and everything will be fine."

There had been no need for _her words._ The students were still to surprised to talk. They followed her down countless steps to the great hall. On their way trough the entrace hall they met another group of scared looking teenagers. Most of them already in their pajamas.

"Take seats at your house table."

No one moved. It seemed like they were in trance.

"Would you do like I told you to!"

The students staied on their spots. McGonnagal breathed heavily.

"Is there a problem? It's not like you're supposed to attend your execution. All I'm asking you to is go in there, sit down, get a number, wait and go back to you common rooms. That's it. Nothing to be afraid of, so I'm saying it for the last time. _Get in there."_ She gave every single student a sharp look.

Slowly, very slowly the crowd began to move. One step after the other. Soon the four house tables were filled with students and a loud whisper began to rise. They had found their voices back.

"Now, they're going to pick out the one", a scared looking first year looked at her not less scared friend, "the victim for the creatures in the forests, like I told you. They get hungry if you don't feed them somehing human once a year...", her friend let out a small scream of horror. Many people turned their heads, the girl blushed. Professor McGonnagal hurried over to the Griffyndor table and counted the students while she walked along. "...75...76...77...78...79", she stopped counting when she noticed that there were no students at her table left to count.

With a grim expression on her face she went over to the staff table.

"Everyone's there", said Professor Flitwick satisfied "I don't really get why we're doing this, I mean sure it's hard times, but the portal's closed since 6pm- so who should be missing?"

Slughorn and Professor Sprout joined them "I got all my sheeps together"

"The same here...what about you Minerva?"

"Ehmmm, well I got _seven_ students missing: _James Potter, Sirius Black, of course, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, I'm sure they are here somewhere, two of my best students,Peter Peddigrew **(A/N: sorry if this is misspelled)**, Kelly Shu and Summer Johnsson_. I'll send out the prefects to go looking for them"

15 minutes later the prefects came back to the great hall, right behind them...Peter... "We found this one, Professor. He was locked in the toilet on 2nd floor."

Peter winced silently under the cool look the Professor threw him.

"That leaves six..."

_back outside the gate_

_Summer was walking down an endless street. There were stores everywhere. Left, right. She turned her head unsure where to go first. This had to be paradise. She entered a huge store, immediately a charming young guy was by her side. "Good morning Miss Johnsson. I'm glad to see you're back...How was Spain?" Summer smiled at him brightly when she felt something tickling on her face. It felt just like something was crawling up and down her face. Something with more than six legs. _Summer sat up straight, crashing heads with Sirius who had been leaning down over her.

"Bloody hell Black! Something's missing up there or what's wrong with you?", her heart was beating as fast as if she had been running all day long. Sirius sat two feet away, one hand resting on his head.

Remus looked over to them, shaking his head slightly.

"Didn't I tell you to wake her _nice and quietly?_

Summer realized that the thing with way too many legs crawling up her face had been Sirius' try to wake her up _gently._ She threw a stone after Sirius that missed him only by inches.

"Hey, you almost hit me!", he sounded honestly offended.

Summer grabed another stone. "I'm sorry, let me try again."

Kelly rushed over and grabbed Summer's hand.

"Don't sweety, let him rest. He'll be useful", Summer looked sceptical but let go of the stone.

"You know Black, some people are only still alive 'cause it would be illegal to kill them. If you go on like this you'll be one of them.", she fixed him with an icy look.

"Oh, Johnsson. Now I'm really _scared."_, he looked rather amused.

"Shut up Black, you're nothing more than a bloody, pathetic, brainless, fruitcake!"

"Gosh Johnsson, _fruitcake?_ How old are you, _five?_

"Guys stop it", Summer and Sirius didn't show any sign that they had noticed Lily. "SERIOUSLY GUYS, CUT IT". Both of them shut up immediately. No one in their right mind would want to mess with a furious Lily.

"Now", Lily continued a little calmer," The reason why we wanted you to wake up in first place was because we heard some strange noises out of there", she gestured to the forest surrounding the path down to hogsmead.

**(A/N: I have no idea whether there really is a forest, but there belongs one. A forest belongs to every spuky dark night ;)**

Like something had waited for it's cue, a loud _howl-like_ sound escaped the dark accumulation of trees. Summer jumped a little. To her that sounded pretty much like a bloodthirsty pack of wolfes.

"Oh girls, that's probably just the wind in the branches.", Sirius and James exchanged amused looks. They seemed to enjoy all that very much

"As much as it hurts me to say that..._Sirius is right, Sirius is right, Sirius is right..."_, Summer tried to talk herself into his much more comfortable explanation.

"Doesn't sound so good, does it?", she looked at him with disgust. But he just kept on smiling happily. "There are only two options. A: Stay here and wait to be eaten alive. Or B: Get in there and find the thing before it finds us.", James looked around curiously. If you gave Lily a choice of A and B she would always choose C.

"Can't we just...", she looked around for help, desperate to find another opportunity.

"Great idea Evans. No really I'm impressed.", James voice was drowning in sarcasm. Lily shot him a dirty look.

"So we're going in there?", usually Kelly loved everything dangerous, but she couldn't deny that the thought of going into a forest late at night on halloween scared her.

"In case you don't wanna wait here all alone I suppose you'll be coming with us.", James gave them an evil smile and left the safe path to go into the forest, where something definitely not human was only waiting for them.

_That's the part in the movie when the audience is like "don't go there, you'll be eaten alive, cut into pieces with a chain saw and your blood will be used to paint walls." But noooo- the kids go anyway._ Lily's mind refused to follow James, but her feet started moving without listening to her.

Summer decided to stay close to Sirius, he was about ten inches taller than her, so she could hide behind him perfectly well, just in case.

"Uh-oh, my head is so full", Summer's head felt like it might explode in the next minute.

"That's called _thinking._ Keep it coming."

"Very funny, Black."

They walked on in silence.

Kelly tripped over a root and fell. Remus' concerned face appeared in Kelly's view.

"Are you okay?", he held out one hand to help her to get back up.

"Ouch- my ankle."

"Come on, put your arm around my shoulder, I'll support you."

_Uh-oh. Not good. Part where one kid gets hurt, the others stop. bad horror guys come, circle them and try to decide which one to eat, cut into pieces and use for painting. Not good._ Lily looked over her shoulder apprehensive.

They continued to walk slowly. Kelly and Remus at the end, Sirius and James leading them, Summer and Lily close behind them. Lily kept looking over her shoulder, while Summer was moving closer to Sirius with every step she took.

"Bloody hell, Johnsson. Back off. I'm not you're teddy bear.", Summer blushed and waited a minute before she continued to walk.

"Potter, you let us walk in circles. I'm sure we've been here before!"

"Now, why would I do that?", he stopped and turned around at once, so Lily walked right into him.

"'Cause you're an evil, spoiled prat and think it's funny to let us walk around a dark forest with several _horror guys_

**(A/N: I have no better word for them, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. I didn't wanna call them monsters or anything...)**

on our heels and that in such a cold.", she looked at him challenging.

"_Horror guys..?"_, he struggeled hard to keep a straight face.

"_Never you mind..._ Now keep walking."

Lily pushed him. On the other side Summer tried desperately to get Sirius into a conversation to destract her from the terrifying shadwos to her left.

"Tell me the truth, do you think I'm just a pretty face."

Sirius glanced at her. "Okay, why is Kelly looking at Remus like that?"

"Okay, why is Sirius not answering Summer's question?"

He screwed up his face thinking for a moment.

"You are as smart was you are beautiful.", he gave her a charming smile.

Summer seemed satisfied with this answer and kept on walking "Ehmm, guys...what's...what's _that_?", she pointed at some strange lights that had appeared in the woods

"Well, I don't know what _it_ is- but I can definitely tell that _it's_ comming this way..." Sirius turned to his friends, his eyey widened.

"_Now it's comming. Now it will choose one of us. Or maybe us all. We're gonna end up as food or as paint...Or probably both. I don't wanna die. I'm way to young to die."_ Lily was close to tears now. _"I'm thirteen years old! I'm not even supposed to be here right now._ They wanted to run the other way but when they turned around they had to even more strange lights.

"Get out your wands", James ordered.

Lily reached deep into the poket of her coat, her hands were shaking so hardly that she feared to drop her wand. Summer held tight to Sirius, this time he didn't tell her to back off, insteat he patted her on the head. In usual conditions Summer would have snapped at him, but this were no _usual_ conditions.

"Tell me something...", Kelly's head was resting on Remus' shoulder. She was tired and dirty. Her broken ankle hurt from, well being _broken_ and her other ankle hurt because her whole bodywheight was now resting on it.

"What?", Remus searched her gaze.

"Tell me a secret. Tell me something you've never told anyone else before."

Remus was silent for a moment, then he bent down to whisper something in her ear, but he was interrupted by some weird noises

The strange noises echoed through the woods. Screams of _pain and terror._ Summer jumped, her fingernails sinked deep into Sirius' arm. Lily could see him screw up his face in pain, but he remained silent. James hopped slightly from one food to the other. _Normaly_ Lily would have made him stop because it made her nervous, but since she was already beyond nervous it didn't matter anymore.

"Tell me later", Kelly smiled at Remus weakly. She wasn't frightened anymore. Not with him so close.

"Arghh...!", a girl came screaming out of the dark. She noticed the group of frightened, dirty students and stopped in front of them.

"One, two, three, four, five, six." counted another girl that had emerged from behind a tree. She stared at them "You're the missing Gryffindors the Professor wanted us to look for."

"Wait...I don't get it...well I actually _do_ get it..._You_ screamed like _horror guys_, didn't you", Sirius face lightened up when he realised that there were no monsters, but prefects who were looking for them.

_End of flashback_

"Oh lord, I still remember in how much trouble we got ourselves into with this...", Kelly looked at her friends "Wait, actually it was _you guys_ that got _us_ into trouble.

" She pointed at James, Sirius and Remus who were all laughing

"Yeah, two weeks of detention...My first ever detention" Lily nodded and squeezed James' hand(maybe a little too tight)

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Compared to my standarts it's a very long one. Sínce I hurt my ankle yesterday I had enough time to finish it. (yes my accident inspired me a little). The next chapter is going to be a short, but very funny one, or at least that's what I want it to become. If you have any ideas tell me! Advise or critic tell me. Make sure to leave a review **

**XOXOX**

**Tona **


	4. The Psycho Test

**Disclaimer: Non of this is mine. Non of this is yours. All of this is hers.**

**Chapter IV "The Psycho Test"**

**I have tons of homework, but I don't care. My ankle hurts but I don't care. I'm hungry but I don't care. All I care about is beginning with this chapter.**

"Do you remember this strange DADA Professor we had in 5th year?", Sirius looked around the common room. It was beyond midnight but Remus, Kelly, James, Lily, Summer and he were still sitting near the warm fire in the common room, drowning in memories.

"Crane, right?", Lily tried to remember the Professor's name.

"I think so", Remus looked at Kelly, "She didn't like you, I have no idea why, but she didn't.", he brushed a stain of hair out of Kelly's face when he noticed she had fallen asleep right next to him.  
"Right, and those psycho-tests we had to take? I so screwed up..." Summer's face darkened

_flashback_

The Gryffindor 5th years we're chatting lively. The bell signaling the beginning of their DADA lesson had rung ten minutes ago but no one seemed to care. Their new Professor hadn't shown up yet. Sirius and James were having a sword fight with their quils, Kelly and Summer were arguing because Summer had borrowed Kelly's charmes homework again, but couldn't find it, Lily was trying to concentrate on her transfiguration text book and Remus was helping Peter with his potions and herbology essays. Only half of the class noticed the Professor had finally entered the class room, but no one cared. She looked around the room with big eyes, her blonde hair was tied back in a pony tale, she seemed to be about forty. Professor Crane reached into her bag and took out a heavy text book she threw it down on the table. The students jumped, looking around nervous, trying to figure out what had caused the noise. They spotted the professor and fell silent immediately. Crane seemed satisfied.

"Good morning", she said sharply, looking around the room. "I'm Professor Crane. I am your Professor, not your mother, hugger or friend. If you need love get a teddy bear. If you're having a bad day find a ledge or deal with it. My door is not open to you, ever."

The students remained silent. They didn't know what to say about what they had just heard. It was a quite unusual start of term speech. Crane looked at each of them, on Kelly her eyes rested a little longer.

Kelly turned to smile at Remus to cheer him up, he was still stunned by all the things Peter didn't know about herbology. Summer nudged Kelly. When she turned she saw that the professor was looking at her.

"I don't know you, but I already don't like you.", she turned to write something on the board **(Yes! She used real chalk. Must have made some bad experiences).**

Kelly blushed slightly. Her cheeks felt hot. Sirius handed Remus a note.

Uh-oh, you got Shu into trouble...She just can't concentrate anywhere near you...

Sirius grinned like a maniac. Remus had the ability to shut people up with one short glance, so Sirius hastily turned away when Remus looked at him.

Lily, Kelly and Summer slowly walked down the stone steps, all not looking forward to their double lesson potions.

"Hey, you have to look at the good site. We'll have time to talk. I already missed our little conversations.", Summer smiled at her friends sympathically.

Lily snored in disbelieve. Kelly had stopped to walk.

"I wouldn't exactly call those conversations honey, they're more something like _Summer-is-talking-92-minutes-non-stop-and-Kelly-and-Lily-are-listening-hours_. Sorry sweetheart." Kelly stomped off into the dungeon.

"Just don't listen to her, she's in a really bad mood." Lily looked at Summer who took a deep breath, kept her chin up and gave her friend one of her most charming smiles.

"I know, just one hour ago she's been every teacher's favorite and now this...ehmm...I already forgot her name doesn't like her since she first saw her..."

When Lily and Summer arrived at the dungeons the door was already open, they entered and saw Remus talking to Kelly, she still looked upset but after several minutes her expression softened.

"Sure, to_ him_ she's nice", Summer sounded a little hurt. Lily didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. They sat down and Kelly joined them.

"Look Sum, I'm sorry. I really am. I lost my mind a little earlier, didn't I?"

"A little..", there was no way Summer could be mad at her friend, she just couldn't. Which could sometimes be a real problem. Just imagine, you wanna be mad at someone, yell, scream, be disappointed but you just can't?

"Hug me", Summer demanded.

"What..?"

"I want you to hug me. If you make up you have to hug. And you want to make up with me don't you! So _hug me_.

"I'm not so much of a hugger.", Kelly was slightly irritated.

"Bloody hell, we've hugged before! All I want you to do is put your arms around me.", Summer's voice was impatient. She couldn't understand what was so difficult. She grabbed Kelly's arms and forced them around herself, they hugged.

"See, I don't bite."

Professor Slughorn rose to his feet and the class fell silent.

"Okay, so I've noticed that you guys are more willing to talk than to learn anything in my class. So I've decided to build new teams.", Slughorn stood in front of the class, a long roll of parchment in his hands. "Potter and Evans, Black and Johnsson, Lupin and Shu", he continued to read out the names of the other pairs but Lily wasn't listening anymore. She and James as one team, how was that supposed to work, that couldn't turn out to end in something good, never.

"I'm dead and burried six feet under", Lily muttered to herself. "Now what's that?_ I_ gotta work with Black!", Summer was half shocked and half highly disgusted, but then there was this sparkle in her eyes. Lily knew that sparkle, that expression on Summer's face- and it didn't mean any good.

"Lucky bitch", Lily saw some Ravenclaw girls stare at Summer jealously. She was glad Summer hadn't heard it herself.

"Ha! I'm gonna show him, I'm gonna show him all of my bad behavior and then, Slughorn will have to put us back together! Ha."

"Sum, what are you talking about?", Kelly had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Just watch and learn...don't you care about him putting you in a team with Lupin, but right..._you like him_, so you probably don't mind his decision. "

"I _do not_ like him."

"_Yes you do, you like him, you like him, you love him_..."

"You know, I'd really love to continue this conversation, but my mum told me not to talk to _sixyearolds_.", snapped Kelly back.

Professor Slughorn looked at the students, who were now whispering angrily. "Please team up with your new partners now. And I want you to make this (he tipped with his wand on the board, where immediately orders appeared) potion."

The students rose to their feet and built new teams with their new partners, no one looked really happy. Well James did though he tried to hide it. "Hey, Evans. Already missed me"  
Lily looked annoyed and sat down next to James "Look, can we just do this please, without any of your jokes or any of your stupid comments, please"  
James noticed that she looked really tired so he didn't say anything.

"What's up, Johnsson? I know you like me, but tippin' off Slug that we'd make a great team?" Sirius smiled at her.

"Just shut up and keep quiet, then you won't have to suffer and you won't receive any physical damage.", Summer shot him a deadly gaze.

"_Oh me thinks me went too far..."_

Kelly sat down next to Remus smiling brightly.

"Hey there _partner_"

"How long do you think will it take for one of them to end up in the hospital wing with some _serious_ injuries?"

Both of them looked over to James and Lily and to Sirius and Summer in concern.

The lessons crawled by without any of them receiving any _serious_ damage. Sirius walked over to Remus and Kelly, sucking on his bleeding right hand.

"She's _evil_. She's like one of those dolls...smiling, pretending to be your friend at day, leaning over you with a knife at night.

Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"She _bit_ me! Can you believe it? She _bit_ me!

Professor Slughorn walked by. "Is everything alright?"

Sirius snored. "_Me thinks me never wants to we with her_", he gestured to Summer, "_Again_.", he turned and left the dungeons with James.

"I guess he deserved it.", Kelly stood up and collected her books. "Usually she's a very peaceful person, but there is something about Sirius that...let's her forget that."

Kelly and Remus walked together to the Gryffindor table in the great hall but hurried off to other sides.

"Hey guys", Kelly sat down between her two friends. They mumbled something, staring down at their empty plates. "What's up? Why are you so miserable? They can't be that bad."

Lily and Summer threw her dirty looks.

"Kelly", Summer looked at her friend, "Keep quiet."

Summer knew that it was now her turn to apologize, but she was too annoyed by Sirius to do so.

"Well then...", Kelly stood up again "we'll see each other in the next lesson",she left the table.

When Professor McGonnagall let them in Kelly rushed to her seat and pretended she wouldn't notice Summer and Lily next to her.

"Mr. Black, please come to the front and perform the last lesson's spell for us all to see." Professor McGonnagall chose him because he had been in a heated conversation with Remus.

"I'm sorry Professor, but _me thinks me is not ready for that, not yet_."

The professor looked at him in surprise "Well, you better not give that kind of answers later, now come to the front."

"Later? What's later?"

"You will see. And for all of you please act like normal, intelligent students who have a brain to think with" her gaze rested on Sirius and James.

Sirius came to the front and performed the spell- Summer was the first one to laugh when he screwed up.

"So Mr.Black, I suppose you pay attention now. Ms. Johnsson, would you please show us how it's right."

Summer stood up, went to the front, performed the spell flawlessly, smiled at Sirius evilly and set down again.

When they all entered the great hall for lunch the four tables were gone. There were four long queues of students. Professor McGonnagall walked up to them and lined them up in the right alphabetical order. "Black, you come here...Evans, over there...Johnsson, you can stay where you are...Lupin, that's right...here we have Potter...and there you stay, Shu"  
She silenced the line of Gryffindor students with just one look. "Like you might have noticed there won't be any lunch today..." angry whispering could be heard at that point "Today you will take a, well let's say _mental-test_. It's dangerous times we can't just put magic into anyone's hand. When I read out your name you please step over there" she pointed to a door at the end of the hall, that usually wasn't there. "And when you've finished you please return to your common room- there won't be any classes this afternoon"  
Sirius had just wanted to chat up the cute blonde behind him when he heard Professor McGonnagall call his name.

He entered the room slowly and muttered "_Oh, me is so not sure about this_" An old guy was sitting in an arm chair (probably as old as he was), a clipboard on his knees. "I'm sorry, what were you saying, son?"

Sirius looked surprised he hadn't noticed he'd been talking so loud. "Oh, ehmm, nothing just a note to myself"

He shouldn't have said that.

The guy looked up now "A note to yourself? Do you wanna explain that any further? Do you always give orders to yourself?"

"Me? What? No, 'course not...besides it wasn't an order."

Sirius leaned forwards to read what the guy had scribbled on his paper can't _answer my question_- _probably didn't understand it_

The guy continued like he hadn't just stamped Sirius off as a complete idiot. "So, do you think your friends like you?"

"Sure they do, I mean come on- who wouldn't like me!" **(A/N:Wince)**

The guy raised an eyebrow and scribbled some more notes on his papers. "You didn't ask for my name. I didn't introduce myself and you didn't ask Mr...", he checked his list "Mr. Black, why not?"

"Ehmm, I was just blinded by all of your stunning beauty." **(A/N:Wince)** That was one of the lines he always used when he forgot one of his date's names.

This time he raised both eyebrows and wrote something that looked like _tries to hit on me_ "My name is Doctor Thompson."

"Uh-oh, _me thinks me totally screwed up_"

Doctor Thompson looked at him in concern "I think this should be enough- I know everything I need to."

Sirius shook Doc. Thompson's hand and left the room. "And how was it?", the others were waiting for him.  
"_Me totally screwed up_", was the only thing he could say.

"Miss Evans", McGonnagal gestured to the door. "It's your turn."

Lily felt slightly sick and Sirius' statement hadn't made it any better. "Hello", she said nervously, entering the room and spotting an old man with gray hair on the other side of the small, dark room. It had no windows and was only lit by a few candles. The man didn't make any attempt to greet her.

"I'm Lily Evans", the guys expression softened.

"Nice to meet you Miss Evans", he smiled at her softly. "I'm doctor White"...

"Two minutes later Lily came out again, smiling as happy as if she had just gotten an A in her worst class Transfiguration.

"How was it?", Summer looked just like Lily had been feeling five minutes before.

"Hmm..._Not so bad_", the grin that found it's way onto Lily's face showed that it had went far better than _not bad_.

"Johnsson! I won't ask you _again_", Summer had been so busy with imagining how terribly wrong her mental test could go, that she hadn't noticed Professor McGonnagal calling out her name twice. She threw Lily a look that said _please don't let me go through this alone, I can't do this._

"So, you may come in now", the blonde woman smiled at Summer sweetly, but there was something about this smiled that made Summer only feel worse.

"I'm doctor Woods, I'll test your abilities to interact with other people, your mental condition and some other things. Just relax and be yourself. So have a seat."

Summer sat down on a cuddly armchair opposite of doctor Woods.

"Okay, I suppose we should get started then, shouldn't we?  
Your name is Summer Tery Johnsson? You're 15 years old?"

Summer nodded, she felt like she was in court, the fact that the room had no windows wasn't a great help either.

"So, Miss Johnsson, do you have friends?", again Woods smiled her strange smile.

Summer was stunned, speechless and a little offended. Did she look like a girl without friends?

"I am..._sure_ I have friends", she stuttered.

Doctor Woods began to take notes. "So you think it's normal to have friends? You take it for granted? That obviously shows in your unacceptable behavior. You're catty and bhy, snapping at your friends, because for you it's normal...

Summer opened her mouth to say something, defend herself, but she couldn't think of anything. When she had pictured this conversation, she had expected the worst which had been a lot better than this.

"I asked your Potions professor to give me a report how you work in a team and I have to say what he gave me shocked me. I am honesty concerned. Miss Johnsson, I am on your site. I want to help you.", Woods stood up and walked up to Summer, she petted Summer had on the back and looked her right into the eyes. "_You need help, and I'm here to help_.", the doctor went back to her seat. Again Summer wanted to say something, but she didn't, she feared if opened her mouth she couldn't hold back the bunch of swearwords that were flashing through her mind.

"So, let's see what professor Slughorn reported.", Woods searched through her papers. "Aha, _forces friend to hug her_, she shot Summer a strange look, taking notes again. _Threatens her new Potions partner_, Woods raised her eyebrows. _Bites new Potions Partner_, now the doctor looked honesty shocked.

"Oh...Well, this was quite _informing_..."

_Why the bloody hell am I listening to this crap_? Summer was shortly before standing up and leaving when she realized that it would only make things worse.

"I also questioned some of your fellow students about you. Do you know in which point they all agreed? _Exactly_! They all said you are _cruel,violent and short tempered_."

Woods looked at Summer for a long time.

"This has to have consequences. _Anger management_...", Summer didn't hear the rest of her speech, because she had gotten to her feet and was about to leave the room. She had enough. How long was she supposed to listen to this doctor insulting her? She stormed out of the hall, through the common room and right into her dorm. She threw everything that laid on her bed on the ground and laid face down on her bed.  
After about five minutes Summer heard weird noises. She looked around, trying to figure out what caused the noises.  
_There was a foot_. There really was a foot lying under her bed.

Summer pulled on the foot and it answered "Uuh-oh, _me thinks me is busted_..." Sirius crawled out from under Summer's bed. He was surprised to see her and blushed slightly "Oh, it's _you_..."

"It's _you_!" Summer looked more angry than surprised "Now, what the hell are you doin' under my bed? Are you some kind of psycho-stalker now?"

"_Psycho, yes. Stalker, no_. I've been hiding."

"Hiding? Why?"

"Ah, it's nothing...I just...I totally screwed up...this psycho-test, ya know..."

"Oh come on, you don't seriously think I did a better job, do you? She said I need help"  
They both sat down on Summer's bed, talked about their tests and laughed a lot.

**A/N:Okay, so that's it for now...what do ya guys think?  
I hope you liked the idea with the tests...so please review and let me know what ya think...**

**Thanks so much to my until now only reviewers **Lily's Lil Sisand ourlittlesecret7:)


	5. The Yule Ball Disaster

**Disclaimer: I own this (puts index finger and thumb together) much.**

Chapter V "The Yule Ball Disaster"

**Okay so here I am, wanting to write another chapter but I have no idea what to write about... Well actually I have had some idea but I don't think I'll bring them in.**

-let Summer changed her hair color from honey blonde to grass green

-get Sirius a girlfriend (everything over four weeks counts as girlfriend), nah, me can't do this to him

-let Lily adopt an annoying parrot who's hobby it is to swear at Kelly when Lily's not around

-get them all into a strange "Summer vacation reunion"...

(Looks around the room, desperate for inspiration. Reads the newspaper, the reads through notes, listens to Michelle Branch songs, stares out of the window, desperate for inspiration, lets minutes pass)

"Heureka, I finally know what to write  
So enjoy this chapter 

"Why did you have to bring up those tests?", Summer looked at her friends. "I had almost supressed this memory. This woman hated me. She honestly let me go through this anger management crap."

Lily began to chuckle but Summer's gaze shut her up. So Lily quickly changed the subject.

"I remember this yule ball we had in fifth year."

"Yap, that was fun", James agreed.

The still sleeping Kelly turned to the other side and mumbled something that sounded like I'm drowning in pumpkin juice... Remus caressed her gently.

No one except of Sirius who seemed very nervous had noticed how Summer's expression had darkened.

_flashback_

"What's this", Summer pointed to the notice board. She had just entered the common room, Lily and Kelly at her side.

Kelly followed her finger. "This? Oh, that's _just_ the flyer for the yule ball", she sounded rather bored.

"For the what?...", Summer's eyes began to sparkle. "Did you just mention any kind of_ ball?"  
_  
"The yule ball. I would have told you earlier if I had known you were interested in it. I know it since beginning of the year, prefect you know." Of course Kelly had known Summer would have been interested in the ball. But she didn't tell her because that meant the endless conversations about dresses and make up would have to wait three more months to annoy Kelly.

"Write this down and you're free to go", Professor McGonnagal was about to end the Transfiguration lesson, when Summer raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Johnsson?", the Professor raised her eyebrows intentionally.

"What about the yule ball?"

McGonnagal smiled slightly. "I already wondered when you were going to ask.  
The yule ball is something new at this school.", the students listened now curiously. "It will take place on December 26th. All the other information you need you will find on the flyers."

Summer smiled brightly. "A real ball. I can't believe it.", her expression changed from excited to shocked in less than two seconds. "What am I supposed to wear? What am I supposed to do with my hair?"

"It's just a ball", Lily tried to calm her down.

"You say it. It's a ball!", Summer decided to ignore the just. "And I have only two week left to find a dress and a date. You really should have told me, Kelly.", Summer hurried of to talk to some other girls.

Kelly and Lily exchanged looks.

"Our lives gonna be like hell for the next two weeks", Lily nodded in agreement.

They walked down the hallway together, ignoring all the bulks of girls- laughing and chatting about boys an dresses.

"Do you think Potter's gonna ask you?" Kelly shot Lily a strange look

"What? Why?" Lily seemed confused

"Well...he's totally into you. Besides he just refused to go with Chelsea and I do not know a single boy who'd do that"

"Even, if he would ask me I'd say no, I mean I'd never go with him"

They were interrupted by a tall boy, John, he was also on the Quidditch team, just like Kelly  
"Ehmm, hey Kelly. I just wanted to ask you something...Ehmm, would you mind going to the ball with me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really am, but I already have a date, I'm sorry.", she looked like she really meant what she was saying

"Oh...", John left.

"Ehmm", Lily looked at her, surprised "You already have a date?"

Kelly looked extremely guilty "No, I don't. And I won't have one- I'm planning to be _dateless_..."

--------------------------------------

"Mate **(A/N: Eww, I'm totally not British, so I totally hate using this word- you guys don't know how hard it was for me not to write "dude")** what's wrong with you? You just said no to Chelsea", Sirius looked at James, completely shocked.

"Well, she's just not my _type_."

"She's not your type? Tall, great legs, blonde, oh and do I have to mention her great ass? She totally is your type."

Remus joined the conversation. "Sirius, that's _your_ type and not James'. Anyway did you really think he'd want to go with anyone else than Lily?"

"Good point. How could I forget about that...", Sirius turned to James. "So, will you ask her?"

"Ask who what?", he hadn't listened to them.

"Me thinks me got himself a silly friend.. Evans, of course!"

"Now I know why you failed that mental test", James snapped back. The arrival of a Hufflepuff girl silenced Sirius who was about to make a nasty comment.

"Hey Remus. Do you already have a date for the ball?", she looked at him hopefully.

He gave her a hearty smile. "I'm sorry, but why don't you just go with Chris? I'm sure he'll ask you sooner or later. He likes you since third year.", the girl looked half disappointed, half surprised and happy.

"So you have a date for the ball?", Sirius looked at Remus curiously.

"I didn't say that."

"But then why did you refuse to go with Carla?", James was stunned, Sirius nodded to show his agreement.

"Kristen", Remus corrected him, "You've been dating her last year, you should know her name."

"I did?", James screwed up his face, trying to remember Kristen.

"He did?", Sirius sounded just as surprised as James.

"He did!", Remus ended this point of the discussion.

"Okay well, back on topic. If you don't have a date, then why don't you go with Christina?"

"Kristen", Remus corrected Sirius. "Besides I'm planning to go dateless. I'll have prefect stuff to do so I won't have time for a date anyway."

"Sounds boring, but right you enjoy this responsibility.", James pronounced the word like it was something disgusting. "Which girl are you going to make freak out by asking her out for the ball anyway?", he turned to Sirius.

"Oh, Johnsson", he said almost apathetic.

Both, Remus and James stopped walking.

"She'll never say yes. Not after what you did to her teddy bear last year"

"That was an accident, I swear. But you know mate, just be patient. I'll get her."

Remus didn't like the way Sirius had said get but he remained silent.

--------------------------------------

When Lily and Kelly entered the common room after dinner they found Summer on a couch near the fire weaving at them.

"Where have you been Sum? We've been looking for you since DADA. You just disappeared.", Kelly and Lily sat down next to her.

"Oh sorry, I've been busy."

They began working on their huge amount of homework when David Benson, a sixth year came to them. "Hey Sum, how 'bout a date on Friday?"

She didn't even look up from her transfiguration essay.

"Sorry, I'm taken."

Lily and Kelly looked up. "Since when are you taken?", they asked in unison. "Oh, couple of hours.", her attention was still on her essay. "Sirius asked me after lunch."

"BLACK? Black asked you to become his girlfriend?"

"And you said yes?", Lily and Kelly were stunned. Something weird was going on. The Summer they knew would have punched him, made fun of him and spread nasty rumours.

Summer finally looked up. "He's not at all like you think he is."

Lily and Kelly exchanged looks that were saying. Ask your teddy bear...

Summer turned back to her essay. Lily tried to continue with her homework but her thought were interrupted by the imagination of Summer and Sirius as a couple.

"I've gotta fetch my Divination text book, I'll be right back.", Summer left for the doorm.

Lily turned to face Kelly immediately.

"What did that prat do to our friend?"

"I don't know but we can ask him", Kelly gestured to the other site of the room where Sirius was standing.

"Let's go", Lily stood up, Kelly on her heels.

"Hey Black, what did you do to our friend?", Lily stood right in front of him. She had to get on her tiptoes to look into his eyes.

"Talking about Summer?", he asked innocently.

"I don't know which spell you cast on her", Kelly's voice was threatening calm

"It's called a charming personality." Sirius grinned

"But remember if you hurt her we'll beat you to death with a shovel.", lily added

They returned to their seats and continued studying. Soon they were joined by Summer again.  
"Hey there, guys" she smiled at them happily "You know what? I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I have to get up early tomorrow. I wanna cheer for Sirius tomorrow, night guys" Summer waved at them and left.  
Kelly got up two "God, I'm just hoping she won't embarrass us. I gotta get goin' either. I have to patrol through the hallways, prefect- you know..."

Lily continued with her homework, thankful for the silence. It was pretty late so most of the students were already in their dorms. Most of them.

"Evans...!"

Lily turned her head in annoyance. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Go to the ball with you?", he grinned at her.

"Two words", she held up two fingers clearly for him to see, "Never ever"

--------------------------------------

Kelly was waiting in front of the girl's toilet on the third floor, checking her watch. It was five minutes past nine- he was late, he actually never was. Kelly heard silent foot steps and looked up, just in the right moment to see Remus come around the corner.  
"Sorry I'm late. Sirius went on and on about how he's right and Summer's right and it's right..."

"It's okay, I knew it must have been something like that. You wouldn't just have let me wait for nothing."

They walked down the hallways together, looking into broom cupboards and behind suits of amorous where they assumed couples who were out late.  
"So, erm do you already have a date for the ball?"

"No, I actually thought I'd just go by myself... Do you have one? I heard John asked you."

"Oh, erm" Kelly blushed slightly "No, well yes he asked me, but I said no. I promised Lily to go with her, you know."

They walked back to the Gryffindor tower and parted in the common room.  
"Bye"

"Night"

--------------------------------------

"Good morning Hogwarts. It's Haylie Anderson, again... I'm glad to be back, since my last game I know that it's not only dangerous for the players but also for the audience and of course, how I had to learn the hard way me, I'll comment this exciting game for you. It's Gryffindor against Hufflepuff.", Haylie was a tall Gryffindor girl with long blonde hair and warm green eyes. She liked to show which team she favorised through her make up, as commentator she wasn't allowed to wear it more obvious. This time she had scarlet red nails, cherry red lips, glowing in the sun and red eye shadow.

Lily, Summer and Remus climed up the stands to the very top. Lily felt slightly sick, but she tried to ignore that, listening to Haylie's comments.

"Since the teams are changing I thought I might tell you guys some jokes. So do you know the one with the niffler and the Minister of magic...? Alright professor, I'll change the subject. Do you wanna hear the one about the two butterbeers who meet in Italy...?  
Professor McGonnagall looked at her angrily, took the microphone from her and just gave it back when the players stepped out on the field.  
"There we have Potter, Black who's GIRLFRIEND asked me to tell you he's TAKEN, Thomas, Madison, Shu who looks stunning today I may add, do you think she's got a date for the ball already or do I still have a chance?...Right professor FOCUS, Wood and Monroe. I have to tell you that Potter really put a dream team together there Black, Shu and Monroe as a chaser team are really fabulous." She had been so busy with talking about the formation of the Gryffindor team that she didn't even notice the Hufflepuff players were already on the field.  
"And here we go. The quaffle's with Black- passes to Monroe. Monroe drops it. Now the Hufflepuff chaser McMillian with the quaffle- oh, he's hit by a blutcher and...drops it. Shu catches it flys towards the Hufflepuff's goalrings- passes to Black- passes back to Shu...and...and she scores. 10:0 for gryffindor."

Sirius and Kelly highfived and flew back to their positions.

Summer waved a giant banner with a picture of sirius on it and the words I'm going to the ball with her, my girlfriend, so sod off. The game continued and Gryffindor scored 6 more times "I'm telling you a real dream team. You can't say that about the Hufflepuff chasers who are once again yelling at each other. Right now it's 70:0 for Gryffindor."  
The Hufflepuff chasers were really just yelling at each other, blaming each other for dropping the quaffle, for not paying attention

James flew around the stadium, looking for the snitch, till now the game had been rather boring for him. The other seeker, Benson, was a complete foul- he was flying around watching the game. Maybe that was the reason why they had till now won every game against the Hufflepuffs... There it was a small, shiny winged golden ball- the snitch. It was flying right next to the group of Hufflepuff chasers- who were still yelling at each other.  
James flew over to the chasers and just grabbed the snitch, his fist shot in the air, but no one seemed to notice, no one but Haylie who screamed "And the game's over. Potter caught the snitch. 210:0 for Gryffindor.  
Now Jessica come on over, you owe me two galleons. I told you they'll yell again...

"Nice game", Kelly turned and saw Remus smiling at her. She had just heard this sentence from several people but to hear it from him meant more to her than anything.

"Thanks"

"Hey BOYFRIEND", Summer ran across the field towards Sirius who was chatting with some girls.

"Just look at her", Kelly gestured to Summer sadly. "She's never been like that. She always made fun of girls like that. She hated girls like that. And now she's one of them."

Remus petted her on the back. "I guess it's called love.

Kelly snored and turned to the changing rooms.

"She gonna get back to normal soon, don't worry."

"Evans, don't you want to congratulate me? It doesn't need to be a kiss, you know. A hug would work for me perfectly fine."

Lily just held two fingers in the air and looked at him disgusted.

--------------------------------------

To Lily's displeasure time began to fly. Days passed. She tried to hold on to them desperately but they only passed even faster. It all felt like a dream to Lily, a good one or a bad one? She couldn't tell yet.

Lily woke up, a sharp pain in her left big toe. She opened her eyes slowly. It was Christmas morning. She could hear Kelly and Summer whisper quietly. Lily sat up straight. Her white blanket was spattered with something red. Something that looked like... blood. She screamed. Kelly and Summer jumped.

"Lily, what's going on?", the rushed to her side. Kelly gasped when she noticed the blood. Summer began to laugh.

"May I ask what's so bloody funny?", Lily asked through clinched theeth.

"Oh...it's just...I see you found my present. Or should I say it found your toe.", she started to laugh again.

Lily felt something warm brush against her leg. She screamed and jumped out of bed. Kelly looked as scared as Lily was feeling. But Summer only laughed even harder. She streched out one hand and drew back Lily's blanket. Kelly and Lily jumped. There was a bird. A red bird sitting on Lily's bed. It looked up to them curiously.

"Is that a parrot, Kelly asked slightly disgusted, she stepped closer to get a better look. **(A/N: I thought I would may be a little funny to bring him in though...)  
**  
"That", Summer sounded a little offended, "Is my Christmas present for Lily" Summer turned to her. "I know you're a huge animal lover so I figured you would want to give this poor guy a new home. I found him all alone on the street with a broken wing.", her eyes filled with tears. "What was I supposed to do? Leave him out there in the cold? He would have died."

Kelly regretted Summer hadn't done exactly that.

"Okay, so bye girls. I'm meeting Eva and Olivia in the hall, there's still tons of stuff we need to discuss, the ball is tomorrow.", she left the dorm.

"Merry Christmas", Kelly yelled after her. No response "I don't like what this guy is turning her into.", Kelly sat down on her bed, pushing presents aside.

"Me either.", Lily joined her.

"So you're going dateless just like me?", Kelly changed the subject when she felt the anger rise inside of her. It was Christmas, she didn't want to be annoyed or angry.

"Oh", Lily blushed, "No, I'm going with Derek Cooper. He asked me yesterday after the game."

"That Ravenclaw? He seems nice."

"He is", Lily smiled shyly. "What about you. Did Haylie ask you out?"

"Oh no, she's going with Kennedy. They really make a cute couple.", Kelly looked at her presents. There was a small green one right next to Summer's (Kelly assumed it had to be Summer's. She was as bad with paper and presents as she was good with make up) There was something special about it. Something attractive. Kelly picked it up and unwrapped it. It was a small black box. Lily was watching her now. Kelly opened it and gasped.

"Bloody hell", she handed it to Lily.

"Wow."

It was a necklace. But it wasn't just any necklace. The chain was out of black leather, the pendant was a green, heartshaped diamond.

"It's beautiful.", Lily handed it back to Kelly. "Do you know who it's from?"

Kelly looked at her. "I have no idea.", But I have an assumption, Kelly felt guilty for not telling Lily, but she had to make sure she was right first.

--------------------------------------

"I can't find my _hand_.", Summer was desperate. She had just changed from her usual black robes into a gorgeous sparkling golden dress.

"You can't find your what?", Lily and Kelly asked in unison, both irritated.

"Gosh girls! My hand My _HAND_

Lily and Kelly raised their eyebrows.

"My hand creme.", Summer sounded impatient.

Lily turned to her bed, from where she had heard some slurping noises. Her new parrot sat on her bed, eating something out of an orange box. Summer's hand creme. Summer followed Lily's gaze.

"Oh, that is so cute. I don't need hand creme anyway.", she turned back to her huge mirror to finish her make up when she looked up the reflection showed her that Kelly stood right behind her.

"Wow...Kelly...", Summer was speechless. "You look amazing.", that was such an understatement. Kelly was wearing a black satin dress, that matched her long and shiny hair perfectly. Summer turned to get a better look at her.

"Wait. Kelly is that lip gloss?", a grin appeared on her face. "You really like him."

"Shut it!", Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Does he have a name?", Summer stared at Lily and the parrot, who was still eating her hand.

"Does he need a name?"

"Sure he does need a name.", Summer shook her head. "Everyone needs a name Lily."

Lily looked at the parrot for a while. "Peter. He's called Peter. Peter Parrot.

Summer rolled her eyes. "How original. Okay so I'll go then. I meet Sirius in the entrance hall."

"No actually that's pretty smart of her...he's really like Peter- just as ugly and useless as he is!" Kelly tried hard not to laugh. "Wait for me", Lily got up from her bed, "I'm coming with you. I'm supposed to meet Derek in the entrance hall."

"See you soon", they waved at Kelly.

The door slammed shut and Kelly was alone. She turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection. I hope he won't react the way Summer did. She smiled at herself and turned to leave the dorm when she heard a voice.

"You look like a penguin."

Kelly turned and saw Peter sit on Lily's bed. He looked at her innocently.

"What did you just say?", Kelly wasn't quite sure whether she could trust her ears. Maybe she had just imagined that impolite sentence.

"Not just ugly, nooo, she's deaf too.

Kelly's eyes widened. Peter was talking. Well that's nothing unusual for parrots, but Peter was really talking not just repeating words he had overheard.

"A fat, ugly, dumb penguin! Who wants to see that? Come here!"

"Now that's enough!", Kelly pounced on Peter .  
Five minutes later she left the dorm, a satisfied smile on her face, brushing a few feathers off her dress.

--------------------------------------

When Lily entered the entrance hall together with Summer she could see Derek already waiting for her. Damn, am I too late?

"Hey", Summer smiled at Derek and turned to look for Sirius.

"Lily, you look gorgeous", he smiled at her. And he was right. Lily wore a withe chiffon dress, that made her look like a greek goddess. Her autumn red hair fell straigh over her shoulders, yes she did look gorgeous.

Lily blushed a little. "Thanks.", they fell silent. Lily had no idea what to talk about or what to say so she stayed quiet.

"Sirius! Over here!", Summer waved at him. He had been leaning against a wall right next to the portal, talking to James, something seemed to concern him. His screwed up expression changed into a smile immdedi when he spotted her and he stopped talking. **(A/N:Yes girls! We know what that means.)** "You look hot!", Summer smiled confidentially.

"I know."

Lily watched them from the stair case. Maybe she had to admit that she had been wrong, just like Kelly. Summer and Sirius looked quite adorable together. Lily took a mental note: Ask Kelly about it...

"Are you coming?", Derek gestured to the great hall which's doors had been opened. "Sure", Lily followed him.

The four house tables had disappeared, they were replaced by tons of little tables, they reminded Lily in the ones she had seen so often in street cafes. The floor was covered with some sparkling white powder, that looked like dried snow. On both sides of the hall were ten christmas trees lined up, all decorated with golden stars. The ceiling reflected the deep midnight blue, star covered sky, the suits of armor were dressed up as snowmen. All in all it was impressive. Lily didn't know where to look first and she could tell she wasn't the only one. Many students turned their heads from left to right and back again, just like a cat watching a tennins game.

Remus checked his watch nervously. The other students were all in the great hall, so the entrance hall was empty. He had refused to go in with James and Elle (his date, a JAMES POTTER couldn't go dateless, even if the girl of his desire had showed him the cold shoulder).  
Where is she. Maybe something happened. Maybe she tripped. Probably. Remus checked his watch again. He was waiting for Kelly. Since they where both prefects and they both were dateless he figured they could go together. As friends and prefects. Suddenly heavy steps echoed through the hall. Then a muffled noise. And steps again. Kelly appeared at the top of the stair case.

"Sorry, I'm late.", she smiled apologizingly. Kelly was so happy to see Remus. She had thought he might had already gone without her. She hurried down the last steps and tripped.

"Ahrr-"

"I've got you, it's okay.", he held Kelly tight.

"Thanks", she looked at him, his eyes were as warm as the rising sun. God, I really like him. "I'm sorry. It's because of the shoes. I don't usually wear these kind of shoes.", he smiled at her understandingly and lowered his grip. "But don't mention it to Summer. Seriously don't. She'd laugh until next year." Kelly knew Remus wouldn't tell Summer, but it seemed important to her, to say it. Remus let go off her and looked at her. Kelly tried to figure out what she did wrong, when she realized that they didn't usually hug.

"Kelly, you look...You...", to see Remus speechless was the greatest compliment she had ever received.

"Thank you. Are we ready?", she took his hand and was about to walk into he hall when he stopped her.

"Wait a second.", he picked a feather from her dress. "Where does this come from?"

Kelly blushed immediately. "Uh-oh. I'll tell you later, okay?". "Sure", he nodded. Kelly couldn't believe it. She actually managed to find a guy who was nice and handsome, smart and funny, polite and and patient, funny and serious, he always knew the right things to say, but he was also a great listnener.

--------------------------------------

Lily and Derek chose a table in the back. Something a little more "private" like Derek had called it.  
"So Lily, do you like fish?", he looked at her. It seemed like this was the first thing that had come to his mind. Lily frowened a little, then she shook her head. "Not really."

"No? Well, how about sailing?", his eyes sparkled in excitement, he obviously liked it.

"That's not really my thing either."

Derek screwed up his face, trying to find anything they had in common. "Flying. Do you like flying?"

Lily began to feel more and more uncomfortable. She hated flying. It just didn't make sense to her. Why would someone like to be forty feet in the air with nothing to hold onto than a tiny, little broom? Besides, she was afraid of highs. But since she didn't want to refuse again she just smiled at him.

"That's so great. I knew we would have a lot in common.", he seemed to be so happy about the fact that Lily hadn't decilned him this time that he failed to notice how her face had darkened.

"Being on a broom forty feet in the air is so great. Really, there's nothing I'd rather do. I can't understand how some people can't adore it, or even be afraid of. I guess those people are just stupid, right?", Derek didn't even wait for her to answer. He went on and on about the different types of brooms and told her about the broom trip through Europe he and his dad were planning. Lily couldn't help it, all the talk about hights made her sick. After some time she just tuned his voice out and started to look around the room.

"No way!", Alyssa and Michelle stared at Summer shocked.

"I'm tellin' you, it's true. Or do you think I'd lie about something this serious. It's over. Lindsay dumped him two days ago.", Summer and some of her friends stood near the portal, gossiping.

"And what's with those rumours about Jude and Sandra?", Alyssa looked at Summer curiously. She knew Summer would be able to tell her the whole story, with all it's dirty secrets.

"Oh, that", Summer smiled at her friends. "That's a long story. But if you want to I'll tell you..."

Kelly and Remus walked up and down the hall, making sure non of the kids tried to smuggle alcohol to the ball, and that if they tried they wouldn't be lucky. "So, that's a beautiful necklace.", Kelly watched Remus closely. "How did you know-"

He only gave her one of his heartbreaking smiles. "How do I know? You told me about it in first year."

Kelly stopped walking. "Right. I told you about it in first year. I can't believe you remember this."

Again he only smiled at her. Then he slowly said: "You wouldn't believe a lot of things considering me."

"Do it now, than it's done. You'll have to do it soon anyway.", James encouraged Sirius. He gave him a little push.

"You think so?", Sirius sounded a little doubtful. When James pushed him again he started to walk away.

"Attention, please.", Elle stood next so James, arms crossed.

"What do you want, Ellen?", he turned to her annoyed. Since he had picked her up from the hall he hadn't spoke two words to her.

"Elle", she corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever." James stared over to the table where Lily was pretending to listen to Derek who just told her how amazing the feeling was to be in the air, high above all the other people. Lily turned her head, she was sick, and her gaze met James'

Sirius walked over to Summer, Alyssa and Michelle.

"One last dance?"

A huge smile appeared on Summer's face. "Sure.", she followed Sirius. A sad and slow song was played.

"They actually look quite cute together", Kelly nudged Remus. "Maybe I was wrong about them. How long are they together now? Two and a half weeks?". For some reason Remus gave her only a painful look.

Summer let her head rest on Sirius' shoulder.

"Me thinks me needs to talk to you."

"Mhhmm..."

Sirius breathed heavily. "Me thinks having a girlfriend isn't good for his image, so me thinks it would be better to break up with you."

Summer stopped moving. She felt like someone had slapped her. She tried to smile, look confident, but she couldn't remember how. She tried to hold her head up high, but it wasn't quite working.

**A/N: I got it, I finally got it. It took me days to complete this chapter...So I hope you guys like it. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, keep them coming :)**


	6. The Broken Hearts Club

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't pretend to own anything. I don't want to own anything. All I'm trying to do is give a nice credit.**

**Chapter VI "The Broken-Hearts-Club"**

**Right guys. Here we are. Some dramatic times are dawning. Broken hearts, broken friendships, broken...everything. But again no worries. I'm a happy ending fan :)  
We're staying in fifth year a little longer, but I promise we'll move on, for all those who're sick of fifth year. The last chapter ended with a little cliffhanger, but now you'll find out what happened...**

_Sirius breathed heavily. "Me thinks having a girlfriend isn't good for his image, so me thinks it would be better to break up with you."_

_Summer stopped moving. She felt like someone had slapped her. She tried to smile, look confident, but she couldn't remember how. She tried to hold her head up high, but it wasn't quite working. _

She slowly turned to the door, it seemed like it took her for ever to reach it. All those students were laughing, dancing. No one had noticed anything. No one noticed the silent tears running down Summer's face as she left the hall.

Sirius was still on the dancefloor blankly staring at the spot where Summer had just stood two minutes ago- before he had said the most stupid thing in his whole life.  
_God, what's wrong with me! Maybe I should just go and apologize. I didn't mean it...Yeah, I'll do that_  
He had just wanted to follow Summer when someone got in his way.

Someone had been watching. Someone had noticed the tears on Summer's once so happy face. Kelly.  
"Now what's wrong with you!", all students turned to see who was screaming and watched with great interest, not knowing that they had probably missed the most shocking part  
"Look, I've told you what I'm gonna do with you if you hurt her, remember? And I swear I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna follow you around everywhere and I swear that when I'll find you in a dark corner alone I'll get my shovel. And I won't be afraid to use it. I want you to suffer. To suffer as much as she is right now. I have my ways- I'm gonna make you crawl, I'm gonna make you cry, I'm gonna make you bleed, I'm gonna- _arghh, hey_" Professor McGonnagall held Kelly's arm and dragged her over to the stuff table.

"Who do you think you are, Shu?", this was not a question.

"I'm a good friend! And in order to be that you sometimes have to be a bad girl.", Kelly looked just as angry as the professor did.

"So, do you want to tell me what that was about?", this was not a question either- it was an order.

"Just some personal issues. Would you excuse me now- I have some stuff to take care of."

-----------------------------------

_Bang_ the door had just shut behind Summer. _Had there been tears on Summer's face?_  
Lily saw a pretty angry Kelly rush over to Sirius. _She's gonna deal with him_ Lily stood up and followed Summer out of the hall, Derek didn't even seem to notice- he was still talking about brooms and flying.  
When Lily ran down the entrance hall she believed to hear some screaming from the great hall.  
Completely out of breath she reached the portrait and crawled into the common room.  
When she entered the dorm Summer was already in her pyjamas- getting ready for going to bed.  
"Oh, hey...", she looked up at Lily and smiled. It was a really charming, happy smile and Lily would have believed her if she hadn't seen Summer's eyes. They showed her real feelings _anger, sorrow_

The door burst open again and Kelly appeared.

Summer gave her one of smiles as well, got into bed and switched off the light.

Days went by really quickly and you hardly saw Summer anywhere else than in the lessons.

Summer lay on her bed burried in pillows, her only company was a huge bag of colorful sweets. She couldn't believe she had been so naive. How could she have thought _she_ would make a difference. Maybe because he had told her she was something special so many times, but wasn't that what he told every girl? She desperately tried to remember every word he had said while they had been together, figuring out which had been lies. _How could I ever believe him? He's just a soapy fruitcake. _Since one week she was always close to tears, it felt like a part of her was dying but Summer had learned to hide feelings like this. When she closed her eyes it was him she saw. Smiling his charming smile, telling her one of his many lies. She didn't want to admit it but she missed him more each day. The first day after their breakup she had told herself it had only been a dream. He couldn't possibly have dumped her. And then, when she tried to face it she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. Lily and Kelly looked at her with sad eyes but she didn't want their sympathy. Why did Sirius have to make such a mess? Why did she have to suffer like that?

The dorm room door opened but Summer didn't care. She had stopped caring one week ago. She didn't attend the meals. She went straight to her classes. She didn't read in the lessons anymore. Mostly she just sat there staring out of the window. Waiting for them to be over. Once Professor McGonnagal had taken her aside and asked her whether was was alright. Summer had only given her one of her most convincing _happy-smiles_ and had left.

"Summer? We need to talk to you.", Lily and Kelly had entered the doorm. _Silence_ "Summer!"

Summer stood up to face them. A big smile on her face.

"Sorry guys, I've been reading. So what do you want?"

"Oh, don't you convince us that you're happy. We've had enough of your games lately.", Kelly gave her an annoyed look. She slowly got impatient with her friend.

"We're your friends", Lily stepped closer, "We can tell you've been crying."

"Don't you be ashamed of saying he hurt you.", Kelly was at Lily's side now.

"Here we are with nothing but honesty, you can tell us what you really feel, we're here for you."

Lily reached out for Summer's hand but she stepped back.

"Sorry girls, lunch is almost over I've gotta go to DADA. Don't wanna make Crane mad, she's in a bad mood lately.", she rushed out of the dorm.

"Okay, so since when does Sum go to lessons without her books?

-----------------------------------

"No, no,no, Potter. You stay here.", James was about to leave the empty common room for the DADA lesson when Lily cornered him. "You're not leaving! I need to talk to you."

A huge grin made it's way on James' face. "You wanna _talk_?", the way he pronounced _talk_ it sounded almost dirty.

"Now, wipe off that stupid grin or I'll do it for you.", her eyes sparkled furiously. James noticed how long her fingernails were for the first time. He figured it would be the best thing to listen to her, at least as long as she looked so threatening.

"Tell your friend he's a dead guy if he doesn't apologize to Summer."

James began to laugh. "Apologize? _Apologize?_. Apologize for what? Being honest?"

The next moment he stumbled against the wall. A sharp pain on his left cheek. Lily's hand had hit him by surprise. She looked at him disgusted one last time and left the common room.

-----------------------------------

"Is that blood?", Remus gestured to James cheeck when they sat down for dinner. James hadn't attended any of his lessons after Lily's attack. He had been way too angry. How could she have slapped him? No girl had ever slapped him before.  
Remus gave James a hankerchief. Sure he could have made the cut Lily's nails had left on James cheek heal easily, but for some reason Remus believed James kind of deserved it.

"So Sirius, when do you wanna apologize?", Remus turned to him.

"When will I _what...?_", Sirius seemed shocked.

"You regret what you did, right? You wish you could make it undone, right? You want her back, right?"

Sirius mumbled a little.

"Well, then you need to apologize. And I would do it soon, before Lily gets you too."

James made some protesting noises.

"How I know?", Remus smiled softly, "Well, I know no other girl with long nails, that would have slapped you. And besides, Kelly told me.

-----------------------------------

Summer sat next to the window in the dorm when it knocked on the door. Who would knock on the door? Lily and Kelly surely wouldn't. Why should they? It was their dorm as well.

"Yes?", Summer's voice was tired, just like the rest of her body. Haylie entered the dorm.

"Hey there", she looked at Summer, sitting there with a bag of sweets and pretty messed up hair.  
"McGonnagall wants to talk to you, _now_. I have no idea why- but she looked really serious."

"What?" Summer couldn't think of a reason why the professor would want to see her.

She got up and followed Haylie out of the dorm, trying to straighten her hair a little.  
Five minutes and some more _hair-straightening-tries_ later Summer knocked on Professor McGonnagall's door.

"Come in" Professor McGonnagall sat behind her desk, correcting essayes. She saw Summer and put them away.  
"Sit down" she offered her some chocolat cookies. Summer actually didn't like chocolat cookies, but right now she was into any kinds of sweets- so she took one anyway.

"What is _this_ about?" Summer took a bite of her cookie.

Professor McGonnagall looked at her. It was a strange look. Summer had never seen it on her face before. It was a warm, caring look. "_This_ is about you. _The person you were just a week ago. I do not know a single girl that didn't want to be like you. A single girl that didn't admire you. A single girl that wouldn't have done anything to be your friend._ But that is over. You're just a shadow of the beautiful, happy girl you once were. And why? Just because of some stupid guy."

Summer was so stunned she didn't know what to say.

"Come on girl. You have two great friends who will always be right by your site. Who will go with you through this fight. Now don't tell me you're gonna let him _win_.  
When you leave this office I want you to do something with your hair. I want you to change into some clean robes. And then I want you to show the world, that you do surely not need a guy by your site to shine."

Summer still didn't know what to say so she just nodded, took another cookie and left the office.

She walked up the stairs slowly, thinking. Thinking about what had just happened.  
_She's right. She's right. She is right._  
She entered her dorm, trying to avoid any mirror- so she wouldn't have to see her horrible reflection. She had 15 minutes till there DADA lesson, that was not much, so she had to get right down to work.

---------------------------------------------

Lily was looking out of the window lost in her thoughts, trying to decide whether she should or shouldn't buy the boots Summer had been trying to make her buy over the last two weeks. James was drawing something on a piece of parchment that looked like a selfportrait. Remus and Kelly were passing notes to eachother. "He's helping me with my Transfiguration essay" _Sure._ Sirius was staring at a blank spot on the wall. All in all they had another DADA (Defence Agains The Dark Arts) lesson. Since Professor Crane was teaching this subject the lessons were all too similar to their History of Magic lessons.  
Lily nudged Kelly and pointed to Summer. She was putting on a new layer of nail polish, her hair looked just as shiny as it always did and, and she was reading a magazine.  
Professor Crane turned to write something on the board (Yes! She actually used chalk!) Sirius burst out in hysterical laugher. Lily and several other people jumped, their eyes wide.

"Bloody hell, Summer", he could barely talk because he was still laughing hardly. "That was SO funny. I didn't know you like to tell dirty jokes."

Summer was staring at him blankly. She hadn't said _anything._ Professor Crane had turned around to see what had caused the disturbance.

"Wouldn't you like to tell us all what's so funny, Mr.Black?"

Sirius tried to calm down. "Summer", he gestured to her,"had just been telling me this awesome joke about you and a rubber duck."

Summer's mouth fell open. Everyone was watching in silence. Kelly had even stopped to pass notes. Crane turned to Summer.

"So Miss Johnsson, do you have anything to say?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Sure, isn't that what they all say, Miss Johnsson?. Maybe you two would like to step outside to think about what you did wrong."

Summer didn't make any attempt to move.

"GET OUT! I'll deal with you two later."

Outside the room Summer punched Sirius on the back.

"What's wrong with you?".

He just stared at her.

"What do you want from me?", her voice didn't sound tired, like it had in the last week- no it was confident.

"I...", Sirius stuttered a little. He was nervous, he knew that this might be his last chance, he mustn't screw up.

Summer gave him a cool look and raised her eyebrows.

"All I want is you", he looked right into her eyes.

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "You had me. You had me one week ago and you _broke up._ On the Yule Ball!"

"I love you and-"

"You don't love me, honestly I don't think you'll ever be able to love anyone else but yourself", cut Summer in, "You love the way people look at you if they see us together!"

Sirius wanted to protest but he was speechless.

"You used me, just like you used all the other girls. You don't care a damn about me or them. The only thing you care about is your bloody high score!"

Sirius was now as angry as she was. "I came here to apologize!", his temper was rising quickly. "Besides what are you going to do without me?"

Summer couldn't believe her ears. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"I", her voice was deadly calm,"depend on no one else than me! You thought I'd be helpless without you? Lost without you? That I wouldn't be able to live without you? You thought I couldn't stand on my own? That I would go and hide somewhere, cry over the loss of you? Well guess what: You thought wrong."

"Go to hell"

"You first", with that Summer stormed away.

"Bugger", Sirius sat down on the floor, leaning against a wall, resting his head in his hands. _Why do I have to be so damn proud?_

The whole class was whispering. _Gossiping._ Kelly leaned over to Remus. "Ten Galeones he screwed up again."

---------------------------------------

After the lesson Kelly and Lily ran all around the castle, trying to find Summer. they finally found her outside, sitting in the shadow of a big tree close to the lake. She seemed to be in a really good mood.  
"Hey girls" she smiled at them, a real smile "Check this out" she waved with a piece of parchment "They're looking for a social chair."

Lily and Kelly exchanged looks. "They're looking for a what...?", Lily asked surprised. "Don't we have enough chairs?", Kelly seemed shocked by the fact that Hogwarts might not have enough chairs for all of it's students. What to do if one was missing? Did the boy or girl have to stand the whole lesson, or worse the double lesson? And afterwards? Was he or she supposed to put up posters in the hallway with a picture of the missing chair, it's name, nickname, and a description? _Have You seen this chair?._ Summer's angry cought brought Kelly back from her thoughts.

"You guys can't be _serious..._", Summer stopped for a second, then she continued, "Please, don't tell me you don't know what a social chair is!"

Lily and Kelly exchanged looks again, this time uncomfortable ones. Summer's eyebrows shot up.

"Bloody hell. I expected everything but _that._  
Well a social chair is the girl, it could also be a boy- but come on what boy could handle that task, that plans all balls, feasts, big events and all stuff like that. She chooses the theme, decoration- everything!  
No wonder why they need one, actually it's the Head Boy and Girl's task to do the planning, but I mean come on- we all saw this really horrible Yule Ball decoration."

Kelly mumbled something to her feet "Well, I actually thought the decoration was quite nice..."

Summer's eyes widened.

Lily sensed the danger and fell in "I think you're perfect for that job!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna give Professor McGonnagall my application right now." Summer stood up and went back to the castle, still smiling.

"Seems like she's really our good old Summer again. That's at least one good thing...

--------------------------------------------

While they were eating dinner Summer went on for about half an hour about what a great social chair she'd be. She was interrupted by a small piece of parchment hitting her head.  
It read:  
_Hey there,  
I cried and I shouted  
And I screamed and I yelled  
And I was mad and I was angry...  
How come you couldn't tell?  
You just didn't listen  
But if you want to give me another chance meet me at the lake, 9pm_

_PS: If you think you'll need it you can also bring Kelly's shovel..._

--------------------------------------------

Kelly walked down the cold stone steps, she wasn't quite sure about what she was doing. _Actually_ it wasn't her task to be here, _actually._ But Summer was her friend and Kelly could understand she didn't wanna see him at the moment. The night was cold and Kelly began to shake slightly.

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but this is important. I just noticed this really ugly huge spider. It's the size of Texas. I swear. My kitty cat is just as scared as I am so if I don't write on you know what happened).**

She was supposed to meet Sirius at the bench near the lake but he was nowhere to be seen, insteat someone else called out for her.

"Kelly..", Remus stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her.

"Hey, you don't look like _Sirius"._

He smiled at her. "No, I'm here for _Team Sirius_, what doesn't mean I support what he did."

"I'm here for _Team Summer_, what obviously means I don't support it."

They sat down together.

"So, how is she?", Remus sounded honestly concerned. Kelly had always admired him for being so objective. He was loyal but he had his own opinion of what his friends were doing.

"Honestly not so good. She might be laughing loud and hardy but if you look closer you see her smile looks out of place. She's so tough on the outside but I can tell inside it's killing her. She's the kind of person that keeps smiling while you treat her like dirt. She doesn't want him to see her fall apart. She doesn't want him to _win_. And that seems to help her. I don't know what happened or who she talked to, but something or someone changed her mind. Wounds are healing. slowly, yes! But they do."

Remus looked at her sadly. "I think this is the first time in his life that he actually realizes that he made a mistake and regrets it."

"So, then why isn't he here? I mean how's she supposed to fall for him, if he's not there to cath her..."

"He's got _detention."_

Kelly had to laugh. "Right, I could have answered that one myself."

**(A/N: Call 911. Three against one that's unfair. Three times Texas...that gives them about the size of... _Canada...?_ Ewww, someone help me, _please_.)**

_End of flashback_

Kelly sat up on Remus lap "I was not sleeping (yawn) I(yawn) was(yawn) really(yawn) not(yawn)

Sirius looked uncomfortable, slowly he moved his hand towards Summer's hand took it carefully. She smiled at him. "It's okay."

"Yeah, I remember you really became social chair. After the other girls heard that you had applied they all took back their applications..." Lily smiled.

**A/N: Thank god! I threatened the spiders with the vacuum cleaner and they took of.  
I hope you all enjoed this chapter. If you have any questions or whatever just drop a review or send me an e-mail. **

**XOXOX**

**Tona **


End file.
